ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Classics/Classic Media
|Row 7 title = Founders|Row 7 info = Eric Ellenbogen John Engelman|Row 8 title = Headquarters|Row 8 info = New York City, New York, U.S.|Row 9 title = Products|Row 9 info = TV programming Character brands|Row 10 title = Parent|Row 10 info = Independent (2000-2007) Boomerang Media (2007-2012) DreamWorks Studios (Comcast) (2012–present)|Row 11 title = Subsidiaries|Row 11 info = Big Idea Entertainment Bullwinkle Studios (50%)}}'''Classic Media '''was the name of an American entertainment production company and distributor of family programming, now owned by DreamWorks Studios under its DreamWorks Classics division. It was founded as Classic Media in 2000 by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman. The studio's library consists of acquired intellectual property catalogs and character brands as well as the licensing rights for various third-party properties. In 2012, DreamWorks acquired Classic Media from its then-owner, Boomerang Media. History Classic Media was founded by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman in 2000 and acquired the UPA catalog from Henry Saperstein's estate. Frank Biondi, the former head of Universal Studios, and movie producer Steve Tisch invested in the company. Classic Media then bought the Harvey Entertainment catalog on March 11, 2001. On August 16, 2001, Classic Media and Random House won a joint bid for the assets of Golden Books, with Classic Media acquiring Golden Book's entertainment division (including the Dell Comics and Gold Key libraries) and Random House acquiring Golden Books's book publishing properties. On October 31, 2003, Classic Media purchased the assets of the bankrupt Big Idea Entertainment. By 2007, Classic had formed Bullwinkle Studios, a joint venture with Jay Ward Productions, to manage the Jay Ward characters. On April 7, 2005, the company was recapitalized by a group of investors consisting of Spectrum Equity Investors plus existing investors led byPegasus Capital Advisors. A $100 million senior debt facility was also arranged from JP Morgan Chase Bank-led bank group. With the deal, Spectrum became a majority owner over the existing investors, with a representative on the company board of directors. In August 2006, Classic Media announced a joint venture with ION Media Networks, NBCUniversal, Corus Entertainment and Scholastic Corporation to launch Qubo, a kids' entertainment network. On December 14, 2006, it was announced that Classic Media would be acquired by UK-based rival Entertainment Rights for $210.0 million. Before the acquisition was completed, both companies announced distribution and production agreements with Genius Products, LLC, replacing the Sony Wonder deal. Entertainment Rights fell in to administration on April 1, 2009. On the same day, Boomerang Media LLC, formed by Ellenbogen and Engelman in 2008 with equity funding from GTCR, announced that it would acquire Entertainment Rights' principal U.K. and U.S. subsidiaries, including Classic Media, Inc. and Big Idea Entertainment, from its administrators. On May 11, 2009, Boomerang Media announced that the former U.K. and U.S. subsidiaries of Entertainment Rights would operate as a unified business under the name Classic Media, while Big Idea would operate under its own name. On March 7, 2012, Classic Media brought the "Noddy" brand from Chorion and later brought the "Olivia" brand from them on March 19. Acquired by DreamWorks Studios On July 23, 2012, DreamWorks Studios acquired Classic Media, and its all of its library collection, which included re-acquiring the rights of four animated films co-produced by Rankin/Bass, from Boomerang Media for $155 million; the company became a unit of DreamWorks and was added to and adsorbed into DreamWorks Classics. On June 18, 2014, DreamWorks bought the "Felix the Cat" brand and added it to the DreamWorks Classics portfolio. On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal announced it would be acquiring DreamWorks Studios for $3.8 billion. The acquisition was completed on August 22. Logo The logos of Classic Media, from 2000 to 2012, as Classic Media was bought out by and folded into DreamWorks Classics. Classicmedia1.jpg|2000-2002 Classic Media logo.png|2002-2012 Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Companies